


Мэрион

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Пляска святого Витта [7]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, OC, OOC, sidestory, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Вбоквел к фанфику "Письма Уилсону".





	Мэрион

"Мэрион. А теперь, Уилсон, я хочу сказать тебе о человеке, который, может быть, больше и искреннее всех плакал по тебе, - Хаус поднимает голову от письма, смотрит в сторону, подбирая слова, - хотя чего тут иронизировать? Горе ее действительно не поддавалось всякому описанию".  
Хаус смотрит на висящую над столом фотографию девушки-подростка с весело и смело разлетевшимися бровями, и висящие по сторонам фотографии ее же в разных возрастах.  
"Мне кажется, Уилсон - или я ошибаюсь? - что в наше время такое встретишь не так уж и часто".

Он вспоминает. Как плыла, таяла, дышала удивительная весна. Как все это начиналось, и жизнь текла своим чередом. …Весна светлыми сумерками окружает Принстон-Плэйнсборо, тает, дышит, плывет над городским пейзажем. И Стерва, лежащая в гинекологическом отделении, устроенная в лучшие условия, на все увещевания отвечает: "Нет".  
Даже как-то весело. Словно решила держать себя в руках и не волноваться, словно забавляясь над ним и его тревогами. "Нет" - и все раз за разом, сидя в постели, подняв колени под одеялом, опустив глаза, словно с едва заметной улыбкой. Словно ей доставляет удовольствие противостоять ему и всем, кто уговаривает ее. …Так изводить его она могла бесконечно, вся _готовая_ , вся овеянная светом материнства.  
\- Это же форменное безумие, с твоим здоровьем! - выходит из себя Хаус. - После пересадки почки, операции на сосудах! После катастрофы, после всего, что было… Твой организм не справится! Конечно, мы бы устроили тебе лучшее наблюдение, кесарево сечение, уход… Но это чистое безумие!  
"После всего, что я для тебя сделал, я - я так за тебя переживал… Чтобы ты жила, чтоб была здорова… Неужели все мои труды теперь - насмарку?"  
Она опять поднимает глаза, снова в сотый раз отвечает свое "Нет". С улыбкой… Словно издеваясь.  
\- Это тридцатиминутная операция! - восклицает Хаус. - Это чистое безумие, с твоим-то здоровьем!  
…Сколько их убивается в год, этих нерожденных младенцев, кровь их льется бесконечным потоком, души их уходят во тьму… Кто их считал?  
Но она не хочет этого делать, ей плевать на все - плевать на пересаженную почку, плевать на то, что они с Уилсоном беспокоятся за нее, плевать на очевидные вещи…  
Она не хочет.  
"Хоть ты скажи ей, - обращается Хаус к Тринадцатой. - Вы же с ней такие подруги, вас же водой не разольешь. Скажи ей, что это опасно, что это безумно, что мы все за нее беспокоимся". Тринадцатая смотрит на него презрительно, чуть насмешливо, свысока, перебирая на столе какие-то пробирки, просматривая их - и уходит, пройдя мимо него, не ответив. Он ловит на ходу задерганную Кадди, пытается втолковать что-то ей, размахивая руками - "что же это, мы ведь все беспокоимся…" - Кадди устало кивает и уходит, не дослушав…  
"Уилсон, ну что же ты", - Хаус, стоя в коридоре с Уилсоном, хмурясь, вглядывается в лицо друга, - ну поговори с ней… Что же она тебя не слушает?" Уилсон как-то неопределенно кивает головой, отвечает: "Да. Я поговорю", - и замолкает. Хаус в волнении ходит вокруг него, стуча тростью... Его смутно слегка раздражает, что Уилсон вроде бы на его стороне, и вроде бы тоже переживает за ее здоровье, но толку от него никакого, и он так до сих пор толком и не поговорил с ней. И в конце концов, разве это не его вина? "Как ты вообще мог это допустить, Уилсон? Как ты не доглядел?"  
Уилсон смотрит на него, словно пережевывая что-то в мыслях. "Ну, ты же знаешь Стерву, - говорит он. - У нее мироощущение не такое, как у нас с тобой".  
Да. Хаус кивает. Не такое. Он это знает, и это непостижимо - та же внутренняя сила, что толкала ее держаться на плаву в его команде, побеждать и спасаться, топить конкурентов, сейчас побуждает ее продолжить свое маленькое, злое, упрямое семя. …Вот она стоит у дверей палаты, прислонясь к косяку, смотрит на него, чуть наклонив голову, в светлой ночнушке со сборочками на вороте и рукавах - ей по знакомству разрешили свое белье вместо продезинфицированного больничного - и даже, кажется, гладила живот, хотя там еще ничего не было заметно. Хаус уверен, что это в издевательство над ним - она еще и не такие вещи делает ему назло, лежа в этой больнице…  
Весна плывет вокруг, дышит чудом, темнотой, тайной, когда он приходит вечером и, упершись лбом в окно, глядит молча в темноту… Что такое совершается в этот момент в мире, что это зарождается в вечерних сумерках?  
Вот он смотрит из коридора, как она сидит в постели - ее светлый силуэт в освещенном прямоугольнике палатной двери, вот Уилсон, встав у койки на колени, тихо говорит с ней о чем-то.  
\- Послушай, - говорит он, входя к ней в палату, утром, улучив момент, когда она одна. - Прошу тебя, подумай над тем, чтобы подписать это. - И подает ей напечатанное согласие на прерывание беременности.  
Она смотрит на листок, но в это время у нее звонит телефон, и она хватает его и подносит к уху.  
\- Да, - говорит она. - Ага, мам. Нет, не нужно, - и, мельком бросив взгляд на бумагу, кивает Хаусу, чтобы он зашел позже.  
Хаус медленно выходит из палаты. Да, он видел ее маму, и сестру ее, рослую блондинку, когда они приходили к ней, суетились, о чем-то договаривались.  
Позже он зайдет к ней, и спросит, что она решила, и, уже зная, что она ответит, увидит, как она, достав из тумбочки, подаст ему обратно лист без единой подписи и как ни в чем ни бывало ясно посмотрит на него прозрачными глазами.  
Он курит с Чейзом и Форманом в закутке у лестницы и делится с ними своими опасениями - как он беспокоится за неё, возмущённо не может молчать - они, конечно, редкостные идиоты, но тут-то могут понять его? Но Форман, переглянувшись с Чейзом - что они все переглядываются, как будто что-то между собой думают про него? - говорит нечто неожиданное, вынув изо рта сигарету:  
\- Хаус, собственно, почему вы так не хотите, чтобы у Стервы с Уилсоном родился ребенок?  
Хаус так и застывает с открытым ртом: Что? Да я, да о чем они?! Да как они не понимают, что он за нее волнуется?! Но Форман кивает Чейзу и они, бросив окурки, выходят друг за другом из курилки.  
"И так всегда, - горько усмехается Хаус, сидящий над своими бумагами. - Ты боишься за нее, ты переживаешь о ее здоровье, после всех твоих трудов… А потом приходит кто-нибудь и говорит тебе в лоб: "Хаус, почему вы так не хотите, чтобы у них родился ребёнок?"  
…Вот они с Уилсоном выбирают ребенку имя: Мэрион, в честь какой-то там её бабушки. "Не люблю имен с французскими окончаниями, - ворчит Хаус", - Мэрион, Элисон. Они напоминают мне Кэмерон". "А я, - смеется Эмбер, обнимаясь с Уилсоном, - всегда мечтала побывать в Париже". Уилсон смотрит на нее преданными, влюбленными глазами. "О да, - ворчит Хаус, - теперь он, конечно, устроит тебе Париж".  
…Вот в первый день после выписки он приходит к ним домой, таща сумку с разными баночками, бутылочками и брошюрами. "Так как ты все равно по-любому не будешь кормить грудью, то…" "Хаус, почему это ты решил, что я не буду кормить грудью? - перебивает его Эмбер. - Кто вообще тебе дал право вмешиваться?" Она стоит, вся раздавшаяся после родов, взвинченная и возмущенная. Вся какая-то незнакомая, налившаяся новой силой и здоровьем. Хаус предпочитает отступить - ретироваться. "Дорогая, ты все-таки решила кормить? - вставляет появившийся Уилсон. - Ты же сказала…" Попадает и Уилсону, под горячую руку. Весь день они выясняют со Стервой, кормить грудью или не кормить. У Стервы семь пятниц на неделе, она дергает Уилсона и не может ничего решить… Поздно вечером Уилсон приходит в детскую и видит, как Стерва с блаженным выражением на лице кормит девочку грудью, и та с удовольствием сосет…  
Вот они с Уилсоном впервые после родов проводят вечер наедине и оставляют годовалую дочку с ним. "А зачем нам нянька? С ней посидишь ты. Ты, ты, Хаус", - смеется Эмбер, тыча ему пальцем в грудь, упираясь перстнем. "Что?" - от возмущения Хаус даже слова не может вымолвить. (Как вообще сидят с годовалыми детьми? Может, попробовать заключить с ней сделку, чтобы не мешала?) Вот они возвращаются домой, и Хаус выходит к ним с ребенком на руках…  
Вот он гуляет с ней маленькой, маленькие пальчики держатся за его палец… Вот она растет, идет в школу… Вот у неё какие-то там мальчики… Заканчивает школу… Когда умер Уилсон, ей было всего восемнадцать лет.

"…В общем, Уилсон, она хорошая девочка. И что бы ни было в нашей жизни, но это единственная дочь, которая мне была послана судьбой. - Хаус снова смотрит на ее фотографию. - А вот волосы у неё потемнели с возрастом. Твои дурацкие гены перебили всё, Уилсон!"


End file.
